


Peace at Last

by ConnorsGirl6789



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsGirl6789/pseuds/ConnorsGirl6789
Summary: What would you do if your life is suddenly falling apart because you were too weak to protect the ones you love? In a world where magic destroyed everything because man was too greedy to see the effects it would do to the world around them. A woman vows to take revenge on her loved ones that died because she was powerless to protect them. She will journey across the hostile lands of Estor, getting help and knowledge from those she meets along the way. Making friends and enemies to become stronger and to finally take down the warlock that is causing despair and destruction to befall on her land. This woman is on a mission, her name is Ambrosia Fulldust and she will stop at nothing until peace is once again over Estor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first original story! I brought it off of Quotev so if you see the same story on that site, it's cause its mine! Anyway, this story is important to me cause I've been working on it for months now. The chapters are long but they take a long tme to upload cause I'm a slow writer ^^U but I hope everyone enjoys the story and please if you ever do read this, please make sure to comment down below, feedback is what I need so I can make this story better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Peace at last

The fire crackled as the flames greedily ate the bark making some specks of the burning wood soar up into the air only to be blown away by the chilly wind. The moon was high in the sky and looked so big as it looked down at the world surrounded by millions maybe even trillions of stars. The moon wondered why the earth was so sad, why it’s people were suffering. It made the moon sad and if the moon could cry, it would be shedding a thousand tears. The world didn’t need to suffer, its people didn’t need to suffer. But what could the moon do? It was too far away to help the earth and it's people, so it watched. It watched as people cried and suffered, it watched as the trees and plants slowly died, it watched the earth slowly begin to dissolve into despair…and the moon couldn’t do anything. In one of the remaining forests protected by a powerful magic to keep it from dying, a soft orange light through the trees caught the attention of a small rabbit. Now the rabbit knew being out in the middle of the night was a very bad idea with all the dangerous more bigger animals that could kill it. But the light was comforting and it made its way to it, careful to watch out for bigger animals. Luckily the light brown rabbit made it to the comforting glow and its big black eyes saw that it was a camp fire. A tent was by the fire, not too far but close enough where a person could get out and sit by the warmth of the crackling fire. Above the fire were a few fish cooking and a small pot over the fire.

The brown rabbit slowly moved out from the safety of the bushes to get a closer look at the fire, but as it began moving closer, it stopped as the tent rustled and out came a woman with blood red hair falling over her shoulders. She crawled out from the tent and then stood up, stretched her arms then sat by the fire. She was checking her food. The small rabbits ears twitched as he heard the woman begin humming very softly and it was soothing so it hopped closer, being cautious because he didn’t know if the woman would hurt him or not. The red head looked at the fire, her silver eyes were dulled and filled with sadness. She couldn’t sleep as hard as she tried. It was harder to sleep now, she couldn’t close her eyes without having nightmares. The female turned her head when she saw something moving in the corner of her eye and her hand went on her dagger but stopped as she saw it was just a small rabbit. The rabbit stopped and looked up at her with big almost watery eyes and the female had to smile lightly at the innocence in its eyes. She looked away and carefully grabbed something so she wouldn’t scare away the timid animal. It was a carrot and she turned around, reaching down and opening her hand for the rabbit to see the vegetable in her palm. Its pink nose moved and sniffed before going closer to her palm and carefully grabbed it, it immediately began eating it and the woman laughed softly, something she hasn’t done in a while “My daughter would’ve loved you” she said softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

The rabbit eventually left and the woman was alone once again, she ate her food and drank her tea but didn’t fall asleep. It was well into the night, maybe midnight. She really didn’t know, but she looked up at the full moon looking down at her, shining its comforting light on the dying and suffering world. The stars glimmered and shined brightly around the moon as if telling everyone that everything will get better. Have hope. The female gave a dull, lifeless chuckle “at least you’re trying to cheer everyone up, Mr. Moon and stars…thank you for trying.” The redhead turned her eyes back to the crackling fire and closed her eyes as she began to remember a distant memory that seemed like it happened just yesterday…but she knew better. _"Mama, why do the stars and moon shine?" a black-haired child asked as she laid her head on her mother's lap while looking up at the stars and moon, the moon and stars looked back at the pair as they sat in front of their farm house. The mother was soothingly running her fingers through her daughter's soft hair "they shine so they can cheer everyone up. The moon shines its light down on the earth so it won't be dark and the stars twinkle in the sky to bring happiness to anyone that looks up at them" her calming voice explained and her lips turned smiled as her daughter looked up at the older female with those big doe like eyes of hers. They shined with happiness and life "do you think the earth is happy too, Mama?" her cheerful voice chirped and the mother smiled and nodded lightly "I do, Samantha. The earth is very happy."_   The redhead opened her eyes, they were shining from unshed tears “The earth is not happy any more...The moon and stars can only watch the suffering and pain on planet earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :3 please don't hesitate to comment about the story! I need feedback on how it is ^^


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A burning memory of what happened to Ambrosia's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad, but I hope you enjoy it.

_“Mommy wake up!” small hands eagerly shook awake the woman and she hummed sleepily while sitting up slowly. She heard a happy giggle and opened her eyes glazed over with sleep down at the child who was looking up at the older woman, eyes filled with happiness and the woman smiled softly “good morning, Samantha” the mother said and smiled with joy as Samantha climbed on the bed and sat in the woman’s lap “what are we going to do today, mommy?” the red headed child asked as her mother hummed lightly while running her fingers through the daughter’s soft slightly messy locks._

_“We’re going to feed the animals today. Do you want to feed the chickens while I collect their eggs?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_“Okay, little one. Let’s eat some breakfast. Did you wash up?”_

_The mother and daughter went out to the chicken coop, the sun was still coming up over the horizon and it was beautiful. The warm rays of the golden light went over the dark patches of the ground and sky, lighting up the way for the two females. “Mommy, do you think papa is going to come back?” the innocent voice of the female’s daughter asked and her silver eyes looked over at the small child as she opened the door to the chicken coop. The female was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about her answer “yes, papa will come back, Samantha” the smile on the child’s face warmed and broke the mother’s heart at the same time “he’ll come back…I know it”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_“Ambrosia!” said female looked up from chopping wood and smiled brightly as she saw her twin sister coming down the dirt road on horseback “Kiki! It’s good to see you again” she put the ax down and watched as the female came closer then stopped the horse and jumped down Kiki’s red hair shone like fire in the sun and her eyes was like the snow falling from the sky, it was comforting to see her twin at times like these. The land of Estor is slowly being taken over by an unknown dark force, taking the larger cities first then the towns and villages. But Ambrosia and Samantha were far enough away that it wouldn’t be a problem, but Ambrosia was always looking to the sky and forest, watching and waiting for something to come and get them. Luckily it didn’t happen yet and she hoped it wouldn’t happen for a long while. “Did you get any word from Angel yet?” Kiki asked as she walked over to the wood pile, the dirt under her shoes were crunching lightly with every step she made and the twin looked over at her older sister as Ambrosia shook her head lightly. A sadness shone in her usually bright silver eyes “no, no word or letter…not even a water message. Something happened to him I know it. I can feel it in my heart. But I dare not tell Samantha least it’ll break her little heart” The older sister’s eyes shone from unshed tears but she kept it together, not wanting to look weak in front of her younger sister. “Do not fear, sister. Angel will come back to you and Samantha, I know it. Have faith” Kiki stood up and put her hand on the older woman’s shoulder and bright silver met faint silver “You are right…I’ll have faith. My husband will come back to us”_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Run! Get to the barn!”_

_“Mommy!”_

_“Ambrosia!”_

_“Go! I’ll hold them off!!” Ambrosia shouted at her little sister and child as both looked back in fear at their loved one. “I’ll be fine! Go to the barn! Hide! Be safe!” the older woman pleaded and watched as Kiki nodded her head and picked up the child then ran off to the barn. The Darkness had come to their home, it was dusk when Ambrosia saw the ominous dark cloud slowly coming closer and closer to her home. Eyes like blood and lava were glowing from the shadows of the pitch-black forest and she knew she had to protect her family. Ambrosia told them to run, run to the barn. run and hide, be quiet and safe. The farm house was ablaze, all the memories that she had with her family where going through her mind and she could feel the tears coming but she held them back and turned to the few monsters that were left. The others were dead, either turned to ash or in a disgusting pile of black goo that bubbled and popped every so often. The red head’s clothes were covered in dirt and ash, they were torn and tattered from the fight. She had cuts on her face, a gash on her left side that was throbbing in pain and slowly oozing blood, but she was still standing. She would not let them hurt her family. The battle was long but she finally killed the last remaining monsters and now Ambrosia was slowly making her way to the barn._

_Her leg had a slash in it and she was holding her broken arm but she would not stop until she saw both safe and then they could leave, find somewhere safe to hide and heal. Something felt wrong, very wrong and when the wounded woman finally came to the barn, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the pain that went through her body as her eyes saw the barn. It was on fire, the wood creaked and groaned as the fire greedily ate it and destroyed the wood. The woman was numb as she tore her wet eyes away from the burning building and saw two bodies near the barn. They were so still and Ambrosia dreaded the feeling that was slowly making its way through her body. So, she slowly got up and limped over to the bodies before making a pain filled noise as she saw her child and little sister there, dead. Claw marks were over their bodies, more on Kiki. It looked like she was trying to protect the child, but she failed. The older woman nearly collapsed to the ground and reached out with her good hand to the child then her sister. “no…wake up...please wake up!” she croaked out and crystal tears cascaded down her cheeks, falling to the ground. Ambrosia soon began sobbing brokenly, her body shook from how hard she was crying then she let out a heart wrenching scream to the heavens. The fire roared behind the broken female and while this was happening, the moon and stars were looking down in pity and sadness._

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eyes of faint silver snapped open, tears were going down her porcelain cheeks and the female let out a soft sob of sadness. Ambrosia sat up slowly and took the covers off her shivering body even though it was warm from the fire place. The light from the fire place made shadows dance across the dimly lit room, an inn is where the female was currently. Ambrosia put her hands on her face, hair like blood fell over the female’s shoulders as she tried to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding a mile an hour as she wiped her tears "a nightmare...always a nightmare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy the chapter? There's more to come so, stay tuned in for more!


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Also snow and rain. I wrote this chapter while listening to some beautiful piano music! Berceuse by Alexandra Streliski, Quiet Resource by Evelyn Stein and Threndody by Goldmund are beautiful songs and was perfect for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to those songs I listed above for this chapter! It's just so perfect! Anyway, this chapter isn't sad, it's happy and it introduces two new characters :)

   Snow gently began floating down from the heavens as a lone woman walked along the snow-covered path. Her blood red hair stood out against the stark white of the snow.  The snow crunched under her feet as she stopped and tilted her head up to look at the sky that once held the sun was now home to the light grey clouds that gave birth to the soft and cold frozen water called snow. Ambrosia's long lashes were heavy with the white crystals as she stared up at the heavens with curiosity. Snow falling from the sky was rare now, it hardly every snowed. Only rain or ash fell upon the earth. But when it snowed, everyone and everything slowed down. The earth became quiet and the snow was free to claim the earth as its own...for a short while. The red head's face was covered by a grey scarf but the occasional puff of white smoke could be seen coming from it. The female held her hand out, palm up and watched as some of the flakes landed on her hand. They immediately melted from the warmth of her skin but she smiled nonetheless.  Snow is so innocent and pure, yet can be cold and ruthless. It was like Ying and Yang. Ambrosia put her arm back under the warmth of her heavy cloak and began walking once again. The sounds of the snow crunching under her feet and the soft wind blowing through the slumbering trees could be heard, it was peaceful. Even the darkness and monsters weren't out causing fear and panic, it was nice. 

        Ambrosia was silent as she walked through the forest. The trees had a blanket of light snow over their branches; they were in a deep sleep. Silver eyes watched as a squirrel ran across the snow and then up a tree where it's home was at. As the female walked through the sleeping forest, the once light and fluffy snow began to become heavy and wet. Bigger and more heavy flakes of the ice began falling from the now darker grey clouds and the wind began to pick up. Seems like the peace will once again be ruined-not by magic or monsters- but Mother Nature herself.  The red head just kept on walking, now pulling her heavy hood over the blood red hair, she would need to be careful of where she walks, it was becoming harder to see now. She didn't mind though, it wasn't as cold as she thought it would be; probably because she was all bundled up and the fire magic flowing through her veins was keeping her warm. The magic user kept walking for hours, until she saw light in the distance and walked towards it. By now, the snow had eased up a little and once again, light and fluffy snow was falling from the lighter grey clouds. 

        Ambrosia walked for another ten minutes getting closer to the light until, finally, she came to a small cabin. Smoke was coming out of its chimney and laughter could be heard from inside the small building. Ambrosia stopped at the door and when she was about to open it, the mahogany brown door swung open and standing there with a big smile on her face was a blond teenager. "You're back! Finally! We thought the storm would have slowed you down. We're glad you're safe, Ambrosia" said female nodded her head, some snow fell off her still covered head. Before she stepped into the cabin, the red head reached up and pushed back the hood, snow cascaded down on her shoulders and some fell on the ground. "I'm sorry I worried you" her voice was soft and mellow yet muffled, since she still had the scarf around her mouth and nose. Ambrosia finally stepped inside, her snow-covered feet were now melting from the warmth that came from the building; looks like they stocked up on firewood before the storm hit. "Red! look at you! you're covered in snow! We should call you Snow White from now on" an amused voice said and unamused silver eyes turned to the male voice, a handsome brunette was grinning at Ambrosia from his place near the fire. The female scoffed at the less than funny joke and walked through the living room and down the hall to where she stayed at.

        While the female was taking off her cloak and boots, she could hear the second female in the house speaking to their male companion "Snow White? Really? Was that all you could come up with, Jack?" The female asked and Ambrosia could just see the unamused look on the teen's face. "it was a good joke! Come on, Lizzy! You have to chuckle at that!" Jack whined and the red head just shook her head, as Lizzy scoffed "That was not funny, even Ambrosia didn't think it was funny!" Lizzy said and Ambrosia nodded her head, true, it wasn't funny at all. As the two began bickering back and forth, the female, dressed in comfortable clothes, was looking out the frosted window with a small smile. Over the past few months, Ambrosia didn't have anyone to talk to or turn to for help. She didn't have a place to stay, to feel safe. When she met Lizzy and Jack, they welcomed her with open arms, it was comforting. Ambrosia didn't have a place to call home. The female turned and walked out of the room and down the hall, leaning against the wall with a small smile as she watched Lizzy serving food to Jack and the female then turned to the red head, a bright smile on her face. Jack just smirked and beckoned his friend over. Ambrosia pushed away from the wall and walked over to the two, sitting down beside the fire and thanking Lizzy with a nod as the blond gave her a plate. As the two of them talked and laughed, Ambrosia nodding her head when she was asked a question and having a good time with her friends, her heart was warm. The loneliness and pain that she felt months ago had begun to vanish. This place was a haven for Ambrosia and her companions. Even if the cabin was destroyed, they could always make a new place to live. The people that were with her right now, they were her home. And she'll be damned if anyone tried to take this happiness away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more!


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy memory of how Ambrosia, Lizzy and Jack met ^^ Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

_"Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So, Eden sank to grief,_

_So, dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay."_

_―Robert Frost, "Nothing Gold Can Stay"_

 

       Dark clouds filled the morning sky and in the distant, a low rumble could be heard followed by a brief flash of light. A single drop of chilly water fell onto a dark green leaf then another and another until the sound of rain could be heard through the snow-covered forest. It was interesting to see the snow melt and fall from the trees as the rain made contact with the cold substance. The rain made tiny holes in the snow that covered the forest floor and a light mist could now be seen hovering a few inches above the now soggy snow. In a cabin further in the woods, the chimney was lazily puffing out smoke and a dim light was seen in the misty windows. It was quiet in the cabin, everyone was sleeping...everyone except Ambrosia who was quietly sitting at the wooden table, the fire from the candles were dim, bathing the room in a sleepy light. A mug of tea was in the female's hands as she looked out of the window, steam was slowly rising from the light brown liquid. The mug was warm in her hands and she was grateful for it, it was chilly inside the cabin but it was slowly getting warm by the fire place. 

        The red head lifted the cup to her pale pink lips and took a sip of the slightly sweet tea, she could feel it going down her throat, warming up her chilled body. The female couldn't sleep as much as she tried. It was early in the morning, she thinks, it's a little hard to tell because of the rain, but it was a quiet morning and she liked it. Usually the other two people living with her would be loud in the mornings, much to her annoyance and their amusement. Lifting her silver eyes from the cup, she didn't realize that she was even looking down at the tea, and out the window once more. The two-people living with her was a lively teenager around 16, she loved to cook and just bring smiles to everyone she meets. Although, Lizzy can be a little too trusting, she always gets into some sort of trouble. Then there was the only male in the group, he was around the same age as Lizzy, only he was one year older than the blond. Ambrosia rolled her eyes, yet a small smile was present on her lips as she thought about Jack. He was something else for sure, cocky and over confident in what he does. But she cared about them both dearly. 

        Drinking the rest of the tea, Ambrosia stood up and walked over to the sink, washing out her cup with warm water. Soon she was walking down the hall to Lizzy's room and leaned against the door way, the door was always open since the teenager didn't like to close her door, "I don't like to close my door. I feel trapped and scared. So, I leave it open." Lizzy once said. Ambrosia watched as the girl turned over in her sleep with a soft sigh, her cover was falling off her body and the red head had to hold back a chuckle. The older woman lifted the cover back onto the teen's body and made sure she was comfortable. It was cute to see a sleepy smile appear on the teen's face as she nuzzled her cheek into the warmth of the pillow, her blond hair was a mess...but at least she was comfortable. Ambrosia quietly walked out of the room and to the room across from the teen's. This door was closed and she heard soft snoring coming from inside the room. She opened the door and it squeaked quietly, the snoring stopped but then continued after a few seconds. This was Jack's room and unlike Lizzy, Jack liked his door to be closed, "A man has to have his privacy with a house full of women. Don't want you to get turned on by my sexy body~" Jack had cockily said and Ambrosia rolled her eyes, light amusement in them. Jack was a heavy sleeper, nothing could really wake him up unless it was food, then the man would be up in a flash. The covers and pillows were sprawled out onto the wooden floor and unlike Lizzy's and Ambrosia's room, Jack's room was messy. Not too messy but there were weapons on the floor, some of his dirty clothes were near his bed and some of his light armor was messily thrown in the corner of the room. *He needs to clean his room* the red head thought as she walked over to the bed, making sure not to trip and fall over the weapons and other things on the floor.

        She picked up the cover first and looked at the male, who was on his back. Jack's mouth was slightly ajar, some drool was rolling down the corner of his mouth and his black hair was messy, just like Lizzy's. The female had to chuckle as the male mumbled in his sleep and a snore escaped his mouth. She covered him and then put the pillow back on his bed before walking out the room and quietly closing the door behind her. Now that she checked on her friends, she went back into the living room, grabbed a book and sat on the couch. While Ambrosia was reading, memories of how she met her companions flashed through her mind and a small laugh left her mouth "Those two..." she turned the page and her smile became bigger as she leaned her head back and looked up at the chestnut brown ceiling, a fond memory came through her mind and she closed her eyes. 

_**5 months ago** _

_"And stay out! You little punks!" a man yelled as he tossed a black-haired male out onto the cobblestone street as well as a blond female who let out a squeal as she fell on top of her companion. "yeah well, your food is horrible anyway!" the blond yelled, an angry blush present on her cheeks as she stomped her foot childishly and blew a raspberry at the inn owner who just rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him. The female pouted and made a frustrated noise and looked down at the brunette who was now standing up, an angry look on his face "Damn it, Jack! That's the third time this week we've been kicked out of an inn because you couldn't shut your trap!" The female whined and then hugged her stomach as it growled loudly "and I'm hungry, we didn't even get to eat! ....And we're broke....again" she whined. Jack was looking at the female with a mixture of angry and concern but let out a deep sigh "I...Sorry, Lizzy...But those damned men wouldn't stop cat calling you and trying to touch you! I couldn't just sit by and do nothing!" He yelled at the female who was looking at him with a pout "I did say ignore them! We were about to eat! But you just had to get into a fight with them. Now we have no more money and we haven't eaten yet! What are we going to do?"_

_The town they were in wasn't all that big and there wasn't a lot of people here but a lot of travelers and mercenaries passed through here a lot so the two decided on stealing a few coins from one of them. Now they didn't like to steal, they earned their money through hard work, but the both really didn't have a choice because they didn't eat anything in three days. Lizzy would be the one to steal because she was small and fast, so a lot of people didn't pay attention to her, which was a good thing when it came to stealing. So, they looked around for their target and Lizzy grabbed Jack's arm "hey look! that lady over there, with the red hair. She looks easy to steal from" Lizzy whispered as they both spotted the female talking to a weapons merchant. "perfect...try not to get caught, I'll meet you in the alley beside the inn then we can go eat." Jack explained and the blond nodded her head "Okay, got it. I'll see you soon" and she was off, moving through the crowds of different people. Silver eyes was looking at the many different weapons the merchant had, but what she was looking for was more arrows for her bow, she had run out. "What kind of arrows do you h-" she was cut off when someone bumped into her "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" a surprised voice said and silver met green, a blond teenager was looking up at her with a sheepish grin. The female stared at her for a few seconds "watch where you're going next time" the older female said with a monotone voice before watching as the blond nodded her head and took off, but the blond didn't see silver eyes narrow at her retreating form._

_"I got it! Look how much gold is in here, we could get a room, food and new armor and maybe some weapons as well!" Lizzy said with excitement and Jack grinned "great! come on, let's go to the other inn, we'll get some food and a room there" they turned to walk out of the alley when they stopped, their grins turned into frowns and Lizzy's eyes went wide as they saw the red head, the same red head that they stole the gold from. "oh crap" Jack said as he stood in front of his friend "Oh crap is right, boy. Next time when you steal from someone, make sure you lose them in the crowed” she paused as she looked at the two teens before sighing softly and ran a hand through her hair "I'll buy you two some food and... make a deal with you" her voice was soft, but held promise. "Wait, you'll let us travel along with you? You're serious?" Jack said, not trusting the older female as he watched her drink some ale. Lizzy was happily digging into her food, they had gone back to the inn that they got kicked out of and were expecting to get kicked out again, but when the owner saw the redhead-Ambrosia, is her name- he just grinned widely and welcomed her with open arms, them as well. "mhm, look, there's no ill will of me, I just want to help. And besides, what would happen if Lizzy got taken away from you? A girl like her, a young one, would be taken and sold to a slaver or worse" Jack looked over at Lizzy but he found her over at the bar, asking for more food and he frowned. The brunette let out a sigh and leaned back in the wooden chair and looked back at Ambrosia who was looking at the male with those silver eyes of hers and he shook his head, a small smile on his face "fine, but you try anything...I'm kicking your ass" the redhead stared at him before a smirk appeared on her face "I'd like to see you try, brat"_

**Present**

Ambrosia lifted her head and looked towards the hall way where the teens were sleeping and she could hear shuffling around in Lizzy's room followed by a yell and a thud in Jack's room. "seems like they're up" the female closed her book and put it on the side table before standing up and walked to the kitchen to start making breakfast. "and then it fell over! after all that work I did to keep the little tree standing, it just flopped over!" Lizzy said with a pout as she poured a large amount of honey on her pancakes. Jack eyed the drowning pancakes with a weary look but shook his head and ate his without any honey "Well, the forest is still healing, maybe you should've waited or maybe waiting until Ambrosia got home to help you. She is good with magic" the teen said and Ambrosia grunted softly while taking the honey from the blond female and poured a little on her pancakes "it would've died anyway, it is winter after all" her soft voice drifted over the two teens like silk and Lizzy pouted "But I wanted to help it...I don't like to watch things die" it was quiet as they ate and Ambrosia looked over at Lizzy who had a sad look in her eyes as she ate her drenched pancakes and the red head let out a soft sigh "We can try and plant a tree later on today. Maybe it'll stay alive longer than the other one" the look on Lizzy's face made Ambrosia pause but shook her head lightly, a chuckle escaping her lips "now eat your food before it gets cold" the blond nodded her head happily and began eating her food once more, the sadness gone and was replaced with pure happiness. Ambrosia wanted to keep these kids happy and safe, seeing them laughing and being kids was...well, it was nice seeing them like this. 

 The older woman leaned against the door way, a mug of tea in her hands as she watched Lizzy drag Jack into the back yard, pointing at different spots to see where they could plant the tree. *Yeah...seeing them like this is nice. * She thought and lifted the mug to her lips, taking a sip. As she watched the two teens, the clouds opened for the sun which shone down on the three, it's rays were warm as the teens cleared away the snow and dug a small hole for the seed. Seems like even the sun was happy as it looked upon the trio, the sun hoped that this happiness would last just a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :3 please don't hesitate to comment about the story! I need feedback on how it is ^^


End file.
